Perfect
by Rjvamp 369
Summary: Harry's parents never died and he's about to start his final year at Hogwarts. But even though his parents are still alive that doesn't mean the dark Lord isn't. Neville is now the boy who lived? How does this change things? Lots of Harry and Ginny me Ron and Hermione and Luna and Neville. A little James and Lilly. Much Marauder friendship. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Harry rolled over at the sound of his alarm clock,on his bedside table. He groaned and lazily lifted his arm to turn it off. September. That signalled that his final year at Hogwarts was o start and honestly,he was quite excited about it.

"Harry! Come on,you're gonna be late! Get your butt out of bed!" The sound of his mother's voice caused his head to jerk upright.

"Coming!" He yelled back and then sat up to get out of bed,he exited his room and waddled to the kitchen, his dad was reading the new issue of the daily prophet, his mum was cleaning the dishes and his sister was eating her exploding cereal.

"Mornin, Harry" his dad said,placing down his paper and smiling. Harry just groaned;he wasn't a morning person. "Someone's grumpy today," his father added causing Harry to shoot him a death glare which,to be honest,wasn't all that scary considering he couldn't even be bothered to use his face muscles to their full extent.

He took a seat next to his little sister Charlotte,who also went to Hogwarts but was only about to start her second year and she couldn't stop smiling.

"Hurry up you lot,were as late as it is" Lily moaned at her children and both Charlotte and Harry did a joint sigh and quickly goppled down the rest of the food presented on the table.

* * *

><p>"Right,now you two. You better write every week" Their mother said gently,developing tears in her eyes. Every year was all Harry could think.<p>

"Mum, I'm 17" he protested but his mother just said I know and gave him a quick hug and then did the same to her daughter.

Harry turned towards his dad and they both shared a quick hug "look after your sister" he said, Harry just nodded and dragged his suitcase up to the Hogwarts express with his sister walking following behind.

"Harry!" Someone yelled,causing him to spin around to see a smiling red headed girl who he knew as Ginny.

"Hey!" He shouted back waiting for her to run over,which she did. The pair hugged and started talking about their summer's. But where interrupted by a loud cough. They both turned to see Charlotte looking rather left out.

"Oh hey,Char!"

"Hey,Ginny"

"How was your summer?" Ginny asked smiling,he loved it when she smiled.

"Good. Harry kept going on about you though" Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry who was clearly pretending he wasn't listening.

"Oh really" Ginny smirked.

"Charlie shut up okay. Where are all your friends?" Harry replied in annoyance. Charlotte huffed.

"I told you don't call me that! I don't know, dad said you gotta look after me!" She moaned.

"I know b-..look theres Saphire" Harry pointed at a frumpy brunette who was waving at his sister.

"Eurgh fine. But I'm so telling dad when I write" she snapped and then marched off towards her friend. Harry turned turned to a giggling Ginny.

"Sorry, about that" he said shyly.

"It's fine , lets go find a spare compartment." She quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him down the trains hallway.

"Shouldn't we wait for Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked her but she just scoffed.

"Are you kidding me. I bet you they're snogging eachother right now in their own compartment." Harry laughed as she was probably right. Those too hadn't stopped snogging since fifth year when Ron finally plucked up the courage to ask her out. "Here let's get this one" Ginny said,pulling him into the small space. Harry shut the door behind him, placed his belongings above his head and sat next to Ginny.

"So, you've been talking about me all summer, aye" she teased.

"Shut up" Harry chuckled and kissed her cheek.

**Please review. They mean so much! Hope you guys like it xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared out of the window of the Hogwarts express and wondered how long the train journey had left. "Hey guys" a low voice said. Both Harry and Ginny turned to see Neville Longbottom,or as most people knew him 'the boy who lived' or more recently 'the chosen one'.

"Hey Neville" Ginny and Harry said in sync. Neville smiled and sat down opposite the two of them. Harry noticed Neville seemed to look more rugged and run down than usual.

"You okay Neville?" He asked curiously,feeling ever more sorry for the boy having to fight the dark Lord alone.

Neville looked up and gave him a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm good. Just a little down you know"

"Yeah. Um I'm really sorry about your Gran." Harry look down at the floor not willing to see Nevilles expression as the words came out. He knew he shouldn't of brought it up but he felt the need to say it.

"Don't be...she did it for me. B-but thankyou." Neville stuttered.

Last year his Gran was tortured by none other than Lucius Malfoy and his fellow death eaters. Neville had spent most of the summer trying to get Lucius prosecuted and sent to Azkaban,but there was not enough evidence,not to mention his friendship with the minister.

"So Neville, you excited for 7th year?" Ginny asked trying to change the subject which pleased both Harry and Neville emensly.

"Yeah,actually. Last year professor Sprout said that I had real potential in becoming a Herbology teacher! So I just gotta make sure I get the grades this year. What about you guys?" Neville asked in return with a bright smile. Ginny thought for a moment.

"Yeah, a little. Well I got my NEWTS this year so not really looking forward to that" she moaned. Harry remember doing his NEWTS...not the best results but they where good enough for him to do what he wanted.

Suddenly,as Harry was about to answer the train came to a holt. 'That was fast' Harry though to himself.

* * *

><p>Harry's first lesson was potions with...Snape. God he hated that guy. He was never in a good mood and always seemed to pick on Harry. Especially,since the parents evening when his dad came...Lord knows what that was about. BANG! Harry jumped and turned around to see Ron who must have slammed the door behind him.<p>

"Ron! You scared me to death! Where the hell have you been!?" Harry questioned.

"I was with Hermione. We where gonna go find you mate but we got...distracted." Ron replied going almost the same colour as his hair. Harry couldn't help but smile at the happiness of his two best friends.

"That's okay, come on we don't wanna be late for Snape." Ron nodded and the two boys fast walked down the corridor to the dungeons.

"Potter! Weasley! Mind telling the class why you're late?" Snape snarled at the two boys. Harry knew what he wanted to say 'I was told to go to hell. Took me a while to find it,but I'm here now'.

"Sorry,we ur lost track of time" Ron answered for them and Harry just nodded along. Snaps gave them one of his signature death glares and told them to take their seats.

**Please reveiw guysssssss xxxxx**


End file.
